Kadian Shipwrights
Kadain Ship Characteristics The design philosophy behind Kadian ships is Fire power, durability and functionality. To this end the ships are simple to control and maintain while requiring sometimes less then a hundred crew members. Because they are designed primarily to patrol and defend Systems Alliance Space they hold only enough supplies and consumables for up to three weeks. But their engine and hyper drive systems aren't as limited. They are just as capable of long range missions as any core ward ship. They just need a reliable source of supplies be it though a supply chain or a dedicated supply ship. The New Kadian Federation and the Systems Alliance also see stationing large sums of troops on ships for protection to be a waste of man power, that and with the common view that a ship is more likely to be destroyed then boarded, which means there are few to no troops station on the ships. Instead the crews are trained to defend their own ship from the rare occasion of getting boarded. While all crew members are armed with pistols, other weapons can be found in weapon lockers located in and around important sections of the ship. Kadian Ship Construction The Kadian ships are of modular design, with sections of the ships being built on gigantic assembly lines. They are then fully assembled at the end of those lines then sent on their merry way. This allows for very quick ship building. A salamis was able to be fully built in less then three weeks during a state of war. The Clop-class doesn't take much longer then the Salamis and it takes about a month and a half for a Ra Cailum-class. Reinforces take about two and a half months because of the special weapon it makes use of. This building practice has been long honed since even before the invasion of the CIS. Because of the modular construction the ships are easily repaired by just replacing the damaged section all together. Even the ships designed with Anari Star Yards make use of modular construction. They are easily modifiable as well, almost as much as CEC's YT series of tramp freighters. Though such a practice is highly regulated and situational. Military Product Line These ships are only built for the New Kadian Federation and the Systems Alliance. Space Stations * Colony Laser * Tindalos-Class Deep Space Station(W/ Anari Star Yards) Battlecruisers N/A Battleships *Vestra-class Battleship *Ra Cailum-class Mobile Battleship Assault Cruisers *Reinforce-Class Assault Cruiser Cruisers *Clop-class Heavy Cruiser Carriers *Armd-Class Fleet Carrier (W/ Anari Star Yards) *Deadelus-Class Assault Lander (W/ Anari Star Yards) Frigates N/A Freighters & Drop Ships *Jupitris-class Super Freighter *Horizon-class Troop Drop Ship(W/ Anari Star Yards) *Freedom-class Combat Shuttle(W/ Anari Star Yards) Star Fighters *ASF-05 "Specter" *UASF-02B "Ghost"(W/ Anari Star Yards) Custom Units *Neo Pegasus *Reinforce *Alpha Titan Civilian Product Line These ships are open for the general public to own and operate. These ships can even be bought by persons outside of the Systems Alliance and are available at Tindalos-Class Deep Space Stations. Many of these designs may still be found in the Systems Alliance's Navy as well. Space Stations * O'Neill-class Colony Cruisers *Clop C-class Cruiser *Salamis-class Cruiser Shuttles, Haulers, Worker Pods WIP